De pequeñas grandes inseguridades
by Arkham'lp
Summary: El amor de Risa y Ootani vuelve a sufrir un poco, claro debido a las inseguridades que segun tiempo atras quedaron en el pasado, ¿que pasara con estos dos?


Primero que nada quiero hacer una dedicatoria. **Tsuchi-chan **esto va para ti con todo mi cariño, gracias por volverte una personita especial, una buena amiga y una lectora de mis absurdas cosas. Este fic te lo dedico por ser tan buena niña y porque fuiste tú quien me recomendo este anime, gracias. Y por favor sigue con tu historia **"De Ensueño"** y con la original y con todo lo que quieras escribir.

Ahora, segundo, las aclaraciones: Yo no me he leido todo el manga, bien solo me he leido el final porque queria ver como acababa en el anime y como en el manga, asi que no se muchas cosas esenciales. Es decir que esta historia sera del anime y no del manga. Pero da comienzo dos meses después del final en el manga, que como ya dije es lo único que me leí. Bien, creo que eso es todo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Nakahara Aya, yo los uso por diversion y sin animo de lucro.

. . . . . . . . . .

**De pequeñas grandes inseguridades**

— Hola Risa —saludó Kohori, al entrar en su turno, un chico chaparrito de cabello negro y con unos mechones tintados.

— Hola Kohori, ¿cómo va todo?

— Oh, bien, todo muuuuy, muuuuuy bien —contestó este con una enorme sonrisa.

Risa se colocó su delantal, acomodó su peinado completamente recogido y giró a ver al chico.

— ¿Todo muuuuuuuy bien? —hizó una extraña mueca que casi le distorcionó el rostro.

— Cuando entrecierras los ojos de esa manera, sacas tus dientes como conejito por tus labios que quedan en una perfecta linea... Te ves tan...

— De miedo.

— No, tan linda —Kohori giró rápidamente a ver quien había dicho eso, pues no había sido Risa.

— Par de holgazanes, muevanse a trabajar —Matsubara-san estaba parada en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el mostrador del restaurant.

— Por supuesto Matsubara-obasama.

Kohori le dió un codazo a Risa. Esa chica por más tiempo que llevara trabajando ahí seguia olvidando que la encargada odiaba que le dijeran asi.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Risa-chan?

— Que guapa se ve hoy —contestó esta de inmediato, usando otra de sus extrañas muecas—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Cambió el lado de su peinado? ¿Se maquilló diferente? ¡Oh, ya se! Son su pendientes, si, son sus pendientes, le van genial Matsubara-san.

— Gracias Risa-chan, me los he comprado el día de ayer, me han costado bastante pero son muy lindos —mencionó la encargada tocandolos—. Pero a lo que vine, vayan a trabajar que ya ha comenzado su turno.

Risa y Kohori salieron de la cocina.

Desde dos semanas atras Kohori había pasado a ser mesero ademas de cocinero pues les hacia falta personal y Matsubara-san lo intercambiaba entre cualquiera de los dos dependiendo de donde se necesitara más.

— Ahora si cuentame el por qué de tu sonrisota —Risa le dió un par de codazos a Kohori pero al ser mas alta e ir de despistada (como siempre lo hacia) no se fijó y terminó estampandole el codo en la cara.

— ¡Auuuuuch! Risa ten mas cuidado.

— Lo siento Kohori, no me fije —la chica se acercó al chico y comenzó a sobarle la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento Ootani iba entrando al restaurant. Vió aquella escena, se acercó a ellos y con un gesto entre aburrido y molesto apartó la mano de Risa.

— Si yo fuera tu no haria eso.

— ¡Ootani! ¿Celoso? —Risa arqueó las cejas repetidamente.

— Por supuesto que no, alguien como tu no ocacionaria que me dieran celos.

— Por si no lo recuerdas, apenas unos meses atras tú rompiste conmigo por creer que te engañaba con él —señaló ella rápidamente.

— Sabes Risa, eso no es algo de que alegrarse y que presumir —Ootani pusó los ojos en blanco—. De hecho viniendo de ti casi se oye patetico.

Risa le sonrió con molestia y le soltó un merecido sape.

— Dime, ¿qué estas haciendo por aca?

— Vine a comer, ¿qué mas podria hacer? —Ootani fue a sentarse.

Risa negó con una sonrisa. Estuvó por ir a atenderlo pero le hablaron de una mesa que ya estaba ocupada. Kohori fue a tomarle la orden a Ootani. Pronto el restaurant se llenó y Risa ya no tuvó oportunidad de ir con su novio.

— ¿Para llevar? —preguntó Risa, el hombre asintió y Risa tomó un plato—. Bien, ahorita le traigo su cuenta.

Risa dió media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la cocina.

— ¡Eh, Risa! —la llamó Ootani.

— Ah, Ootani, disculpa que no halla ido, ¿ya te vas?

— Si, ya —se encogió de hombros—. Eh... ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

— ¡Si! —exclamó Risa— Te veo en el karaoke de siempre.

Ootani asintió con rostro serio y se despidió con la mano al ver que Risa se iba hacia la cocina.

Risa esperaba a Ootani afuera del karaoke Abington. Su cabello estaba peinado en ondas, su maquillaje era suave. Llevaba puesto un saco rojo de doble botonera, una falda negra hasta mitad del mulso, con vuelo, unas delgadas mallas rojas y unos botines negros de terciopelo. Movia el pie con insistencia. Ootani deberia de haber llegado desde hacia media hora. Sacó su celular de la pequeña bolsita de correa larga que llevaba. No tenia ningun mensaje ni ninguna llamada.

— Hola —saludó Ootani llegando.

Risa dió un saltito. Ootani se veía tan guapo. Con su pantalon de mezclilla, su camisa de manga larga azul, su chaqueta verde musgo, y un gorro y una bufanda a juego con su camisa.

— Llegas tarde —medio gruñó y pusó las manos en jarras. Por un instante se le olvido que le iba a reclamar eso cuando llegara.

— Si, bueno, tuve unos...

— Ok, te perdono —dijo Risa rápidamente y lo jaló de la mano para entrar al karaoke.

Ootani sonrió y se dejo llevar.

Estaban sentados tomando unas ricas bebidas cuando Ootani se le acercó a Risa.

— Oye, vamonos —se levantó y la arrastró fuera del lugar.

— Pero...

— Vamonos.

Risa hizo un puchero, ella estaba muy agusto, aun no se queria ir. Ootani le tomó de la mano y la guió hasta afuera ocultando bien su desconcierto. Ambos estaban callados, parados a la orilla de la acera. Risa estaba mensajeandose con Nako-chan, una compañera suya de la escuela. Su lindo novio la sujetaba con una mano, con la otra hizo la seña para parar a un taxi que pasaba.

— Risa —exijió su atención.

La chica levanto la vista de su celular, le sonrió en forma de disculpa y lo siguió. Se extrañó, ¿y ahora por qué tomaban un taxi?

— ¿A donde vamos? —cuestionó al subir al taxi.

Ootani no le contestó. Cerró la puerta y fue a subirse por la otra. Ya adentro se acercó mucho al conductor y le dijo a donde se dirigiera.

— Mucho misterio, ¿no? Apoco me vas a matar y vas a aventar mi cuerpo en algun basurero.

— Risa, ¡de verdad que tu no eres normal! —Ootani la miraba con tanto amor. Risa no podia sentirse más afortunada

— Por eso me quieres —ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Ootani asintió y se perdió en su mirada. La queria por eso y por todo lo que era y representaba para él. La amaba y no veía su vida sin ella.

Después de unos minutos de camino Ootani se quitó la bufanda.

— Mmm, ¿Ootani?

El chico le colocó la bufanda en los ojos.

— No te la quites —la regañó.

— ¿Por qué no? —reclamó ella— ¡Oh, me tienes una sorpresa! Bien, entonces me quedo así.

Ya contenta, y después de por fin captar las cosas, se acomodó bien en el asiento. Jugó unos momentos con sus dedos —por las ansias—. Ootani sonrió complacido y la acercó a él. Risa se movió un poco para poder dejar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Así viajaron el resto del camino. En silencio y pensando en el otro.

El taxi paró. Ootani le pagó al conductor. Se bajó y fue a abrirle a Risa. La ayudó a bajar, la tomó del brazo y la guió a una entrada, después por unos pasillos y unas escaleras. Abrió por ultimo una puerta que rechinó de una manera conocida. Se paró tras ella y jaló la bufanda, deshaciendo el nudo. La bufanda quedó en la mano de Ootani y Risa pudó ver la maravillosa sorpresa que le tenian preparada.

Estaban en la azotea de la que fuera su anterior preparatoria, donde tantas cosas habian vivido. Donde ella se le declaró aquel día. Donde se volvieron algo más que amigos. Ootani se habia tomado la molestia de decorar el lugar con decenas de globos con helio, en forma de estrellas y de color brillantes y metalicos. En medio habia colocado una manta gris. Encima habia dos mantas mas, estas dobladas, una canasta de mimbre, una bolsa blanca de plastico y una bolsa de regalo plateada.

Ootani se adelantó, tomó la bolsa de plastico y se acercó hasta la reja de malla. Colocandose en cuclillas sacó un encendedor de su pantalon y unas cosas de la bolsa. Risa se acercó. Ootani se levantó y un chillido estrepitoso se oyó. Luces chispeantes rosas, anaranjadas, verdes, rojas, azules y moradas estallaron en el cielo. Fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Ootani! —exclamó completamente emocionada Risa.

Ootani se dió la vuelta, le sonrió dulcemente, la jaló del cabello y le dió un beso.

— Me has soprendido —aseguró al separarse de su novio—. Esto es tan hermoso, tan inespe-ra-do —Risa partió las palabras al darse cuenta de la situación.

¡Vaya que era tonta! Lo habia olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo habia sido posible? Dentro de si, en su imagen mental, se miraba a ella corriendo a gran velocidad para estrellarse contra una enorme montaña que lanzaba una avalancha de nieve y rocas sobre ella.

— ¿Inesperado porque halla hecho todo esto? O, ¿inesperado porque lo halla recordado? —Ootani sentia una enorme satisfacción pero entonces vió algo en la mirada de Risa que no le gusto— Inesperado porque pensabas que era un día normal, no recordabas que hoy cumplimos un año —aseguró sorprendido y... Dolido.

— Amm, Ootani, yo, je, es muy gracioso, mira... Bueno, gracioso no, lo que pasa...

Ootani se alejó de ella.

— Es increible, ¿sabes lo que me esmere en hacer todo esto? ¿El tiempo que planeé todo? —Ootani negó con la cabeza y salió de ahi.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló Risa por lo bajo, enfadada consigo misma, y corrió tras Ootani— ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Que rápido caminaba Ootani, ya iba bajando las escaleras. Risa llegó a la puerta, vió lo lejos que iba su novio y apuró el paso.

— ¡Ootani! ¡No te vayas! —gritó fuertemente, apenas comenzó a correr, pisó el segundo escalon y casi cayó por falsearse el pie— Auuuuch.

Ootani no hizo caso a Risa, ni pensaba hacerlo, es que, ¿cómo estaba eso de que se le habia olvidado que era su primer aniversario? De verdad, eso no tenia ningun sentido. Risa era de esas chicas que recordaba todo, hasta el minimo detalle, ninguna fecha se le pasaba por alto, cumpleaños, dias feriados, el comienzo de alguna serie que quisiera ver, el dia en que Omibozu lanzó su primera canción. ¡Vamos, que era chica, eso lo decia todo! Y ahora resultaba que no se acordaba, ¡si ese era él!

Sabía que tal vez, tal vez no deberia enojarse tanto... ¡Que demonios! ¿Cómo no iba enojarse? Lo habia hecho por ella, y ella ni siquiera lo recordaba... Entonces, ¿no era eso tan importante como para que lo recordara?

Salió de la escuela enojado. Mejor después hablaba con ella porque si no... Ya después le gritaba o hacia lo que fuera a hacer, no queria arrepentirse de decir algo.

Risa subió de regreso los dos escalones que habia bajado. El pie le dolia horrible, por más que quisiera alcanzar a Ootani no lo iba a conseguir. Fue hasta la manta que habia colocado su novio —casi arrastrandose— y se sentó. Le hechó un ojo a la bolsa, pensando en no abrirla, pero para cuando ya se habia dado cuenta ya la tenia en sus manos. Se regaño mentalmente pero aun así la abrió. Primero sacó un marco blanco repleto de estrellas que destellaban plateadas. La fotografia que tenia mostraba a un Ootani más alto que ella, él estaba sin camisa y ella en bikini. Ese día estaban en la playa, el cielo se veía de un celeste hermoso, los rayos del sol iluminaban todo y se reflejaban bellamente en el mar, ellos jugaban al disco cuando Risa cayó hincada al haberse tropezado con un balde de plastico, Ootani fue ayudarla, se paró frente a ella y le sonrió, Nobu vió la imagen que se habia formado y de inmediato les tomó la foto. Era una imagen muy linda ha decir verdad, de las favoritas de Ootani.

Luego sacó un CD. Era el primero que Omibozu habia sacado y estaba autografiado. Ella nunca habia podido encontrar la primera version y habia tenido que comprar la segunda que salió, donde tenia dos tracks más.

Por último su mano topó con una cajita. La sacó, era gris y de terciopelo, dentro habia un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante rosa de corazón. Era tan perfecto y hermoso... ¡Ah, como se le habia olvidado! No, eso si que no lo iba a poder comprender.

Metió todo de regreso a la bolsa, se tiró hacia atras y observó atentamente las estrellas. Que mal se sentia. Pero no iba a ponerse triste por haber cometido un error tan grande, si era muy grande. Ootani no era de esos chicos que van recordando fechas o cosas así, por eso lo que acababa de hacer era muy especial, demasiado especial, y por eso se habia molestado tanto, por eso seguro que no la querria ver en unos días. Pero ella haria algo especial, si, de hecho ya tenia planeado hacer algo para ese día, solo que se le habian ido los días más rápido de lo debido.

Tomó la bolsa y se levantó. Caminó con dificultad, cogeando, hasta la puerta y apretandó los dientes por el dolor bajó las escaleras. Si por ella fuera se hubiera quedado ahi, pero tenia que regresar a casa.

Ootani estaba por llegar a su casa. Iba pateando con fuerza la misma piedra desde diez manzanas atras. Golpeó con fuerza la roca y esta fue a imactarse directamente a la pierna de Kohori.

— Hey, eso dolió —se quejó el pequeño (pero más alto que Ootani) chico.

— Hola Ootani-kun —saludó Mimi— ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

— Por nada... ¿Cual cara? —Ootani desvió la vista a las manos de ambos chicos, estaban entre lazadas. Mimi se soltó de inmediato— Nos vemos.

— Oye, ¿no ibas a salir con Risa? —inquirió Kohori con una ligera desilusión en la mirada.

— Eso no te importa —contestó enojado y se fue hacia su casa.

Kohori se quedó sorprendido, no era nada comun que Ootani respondiera de esa manera. Pero eso a él no le importaba, bien, si lo hacia, pero en esos momentos no. Lo que habia hechó Mimi lo habia dejado con un extraño sentimiento que hacia que todo lo demas le diera igual. Ellos estaban saliendo desde semanas atras. Le dió una larga mirada. Ella estaba concentrada viendo a Ootani entrar en su casa. Vaya, ahora comprendia que en realidad a Mimi aun le seguia gustando su vecino. Totalmente triste se alejó de ella. Mimi ni lo notó. Kohori se dió la vuelta y comenzó a camianr sin rumbo alguno.

Para cuando Mimi salió de su embobamiento y se notó que Kohori ya no estaba con ella el chico ya iba a más de veinte casas de ahi. Mimi se extraño, se encogió de hombros y entró a su casa.

A Risa todavia le faltaba una manzana por recorrer para llegar a su casa. Se recargó en un poste. No podía más. El tobillo la estaba matando. ¿Y si en lugar de una simple torcedura se lo habia quebrado? Ahhh, no queria ni pensarlo. Su hermano era un desalmado, mira que no querer ir a recogerla. Se separó del poste dispuesta a comenzar su andar nuevamente. Un paso, después el otro y ¡zaz! Se fue de frente. Sintió el pavimento golpeando su cara y el resto de su cuerpo, causandole daño... Abrió los ojos, ni siquiera habia tocado el suelo. Entonces las sensaciones reales llegaron. Unos brazos fuertes y largos la sujetaban con fuerza por la cintura desde la espalda. La movieron hasta que tomó la postura normal pero no la soltaron.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó un chico desde atras. Risa sintió su aliento en la cabeza y un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo. Se alejó.

— Si, gracias —dió un paso y nuevamente estuvó por caer. Su pie estaba demasiado lastimado como para seguir caminando o siquiera para permanecer ella sola en pie.

El chico se colocó a un lado de ella sin soltarla. Risa volteo. El chico era muy atractivo. De tez melocoton, cabello negro y ojos azules, por lo menos unos seis centimetros mas alto que ella y al parecer muy buena complexion fisica.

— Te ayudo —dijo él tomando la bolsa de regalo de Risa—. Soy Konatsu. A perdon, Nagata Konatsu. Es que he vivido mucho años en America y álla no se acostumbra presentarse con el apellido.

— Koizumi Risa —ella se sentia algo incomoda pero, él no parecia un mal chico—, oye no te quisiera molestar, de verdad.

— Hombre, no te preocupes. ¿Vas derecho?

— Si —asintió Risa con cansancio—. Todavia me falta una manzana para llegar a mi casa.

— A mi tambien —declaró el chico.

— Nagata —susurró Risa— ¡Son los que se acaban de mudar! Tienen como tres días.

— Así es —confirmó Konatsu— ¿Vives por ahi?

— Sipi, a tres casas de la tuya.

Las clases habian terminado. Ootani guardaba sus cosas con parcimonia mientras su mente divagaba. Ya no estaba tan furioso como la noche anterior, pero aun así seguía bastante molesto con Risa. Ni siquiera le habia mandado un mensaje para disculparse o le habia llamado. Eso le molestaba todavía más.

— ... y de ahi nos vamos a jugar un rato, ¿cómo ves? ¡Ootani! —gruñó Shinji, un compañero de clases de Ootani.

— ¿Qué? —él pequeño chico no habia escuchado ni la mitad de las cosas que le habia dicho su amigo.

— Te dije que si quieres ir con nosotros a comer algo y después a jugar un rato basket —repitió Shinji.

— Ehh, no puedo, tengo algo que hacer.

— Ahhh, vas a ver a Risa —dijo burlón—. Deberias de decirle que te suelte un poquito la correa. Bien, entonces nos vemos.

Shinji y los demas salieron del salón. Ootani terminó de recoger sus cosas, sacó su celular y le dió otro vistazo. Nada. Tal vez no traia credito y por eso no se habia comunicado con él. Guardó su celular y salió de la escuela.

Llegó a Ikebe ya calmado, dispuesto a no estar enojado con su novia, tampoco era como si a él no se le hubiera olvidado antes alguna fecha importante. Con un rostro calmado, mas no serio, entró. Al instante, y con la velocidad de un pestañeo, la decición que habia tomado de no estar molesto con Risa desapareció. Ella estaba en el mostrador, platicando animadamente con un tipo alto y bien parecido. Fue hasta donde su novia —ahora si con rostro enojado, intentando ocultarlo— y se colocó a un lado de aquel tipo. Inmediatmente sintió que ese habia sido un error pues sintió que el venia de Chikitolandia y ahora estaba en Enormelandia.

— Ootani —saludó Risa con una sonrisa y pusó cara de pedir disculpas—. Ootani, lo de anoche, yo... Disculpame, de verdad.

— ¿A qué hora sales? —dijo Ootani algo frío.

Risa lo observó extrañada. De inmediato comprendió que su olvido no iba a ser perdonado tan fácilmente.

— A las ocho, ¿me esperaras? —preguntó ilusionada.

— Si, estare en el parque, cuando salgas vengo.

Sin darle oportunidad a Risa de que contestara, Ootani se marchó. En su camino al parque, que quedaba a cuatro cuadras del Ikebe, Ootani dejó que sus celos y aquellas inseguridades que venía acarreando desde secundaria se apoderaran de sus pensamientos y que transformaran por completo una simple imagen.

_"Quiza solo era un cliente". _Se dijo a si mismo. _"Si solo era un cliente, ¿por qué hablaba tan animadamente con él?"._

_"Ella siempre es así, es buena haciendo amigos". _Respondía en su mente aquella vocesita buena._ "¿Y tubo que escoger un chico atractivo y alto para ser amistosa habiendo muchisimos más clientes?". _El lado malo no queria dejar de lanzar veneno.

_"Seguramente fue él el que se acercó, como ella es muy buena persona le correspondió?". _Volvió a decir la voz buena. _"¿Estas seguro? ¿Puedes asegurar que así fue? Ademas, si correspondió en una platica, ¿en que más le corresponderia... o correspondió?". _Insistía la voz mala.

_"Ella no es así, vamos estamos hablando de Risa". _Aseguró la voz buena. _"Si pero, que casualidad que anoche olvida el aniversario y hoy esta con él". _La voz mala no queria ceder. _"¿Y si ahora esta saliendo con él? ¿Y si te esta engañando? Tal vez por eso ultimamente te ha olvidado, tal vez por eso no le dió importancia a algo tan importante"._

Ootani llegó al parque y se recargó en un frondoso árbol que no tenia hojas. Dejó resbalar su cuerpo y quedó mal sentado en el cesped frío. Su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas. Se reprendía así mismo por pensar la clase de cosas que pensaba y al mismo tiempo un "¿y si sí?" aparecía.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó simplemente a pensar en lo mismo, a ver las fotografias de ellos, a leer los mensajes de texto, los correos, a recordar cada llamada, cada vez que salieron, que estuvieron juntos, todo con tal de hallar una especie de indició que mostrara el alejamiento de Risa, algun detalle que demostrara que la voz malvada de su interior tenía la razón.

La hora de que fuera a por Risa llegó. Ootani, como no queriendo llegar y enterarse de la verdad, alento cada paso más que el anterior. Por fin llegó a la entrada del Ikebe y sus sospechas cobraron más valor. Aquel chico aun seguia ahi. Ahora venía caminando a la par de Risa hacia la salida. Ootani enfureció, sentía la enorme necesidad de marcharse de ahi pero la necesidad de reclamarle a Risa era mayor.

— Ootani —Risa, con una sonrisa, se le adelanto a su acompañante.

_"Que hipocrita" _pensó Ootani.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —cuestionó la chica al notarlo extraño.

— ¿Quien es él? —apuntó despectivamente Ootani al otro chico.

— Ah, es Konatsu, el...

— ¿Me estas engañando con él? ¿Lo prefieres a él solo por ser alto? —Ootani no pudo más y soltó aquello que tanto lo aquejaba.

Risa, indignada, pusó un gesto de incredulidad. Estuvo a nada de gritar mil cosas pero recapacitó. A su mente vinó el día de su cumpleaños, cuando conoció a los amigos de Ootani y que este olvido que fecha era. Recordó como se sintió y que hasta pensó que le daba vergüenza que la presentara como su novia.

Risa respiró profundo y compusó una sonrisa totalmente sincera y enamorada. Se acercó a su pequeño novio, lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella, plantandole un beso.

— Te amo Ootani, y nunca podré amar a alguien que no seas tú —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Él se acaba de mudar a unas casas de la mia. Viene de los Estados Unidos, sabe surfear.

Ootani apretó los ojos y la boca, ahora comprendía todo.

— Hace un par de meses te compré una tabla de surf. En realidad la mande a hacer especialmente para tí. Se suponía que te la iba a dar anoche, pero sabes que no soy especialmente buena en la escuela, y con los examenes trimestrales y el trabajo me he estado estresando un poco, así que lo olvide. No entiendo como, la verdad, si es que tengo la tabla en mi cuarto y la veo todos los días —Risa soltó la camisa de su novio y dejó caer las manos a sus costados—. Yo le pedí a Konatsu que viniera, ayer le pedí de favor que en verano te diera unas clases de surf.

Ootani estaba completamente avergonzado, y como no estarlo después de haber formulado tantas y más estupideces en su cabeza y aparte haberle gritado esas incoherencias a su novia. Si lo bueno era que no habia dicho todo lo que queria decir y que se habia quedado atorado en su garganta.

Tomó las manos de su amada novia entre las suyas y no dejó de mirarla.

— Perdoname por ser tan tonto, tan estupido e inseguro —el chico se sentía completamente arrepentido—. Es solo que tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien...

Risa soltó la mano de Ootani y le propinó una tremenda bofetada que le giró el rostro.

— Jamas vuelvas a decir eso —le gritó no muy fuerte—, jamas Ootani, no hay nadie mejor, ni nadie con quien yo quiera estar que no seas tú, ¿cuantas veces necesitas que te lo repita para que me creas?

Ootani regresó el rostro hacia su novia con lentitud.

— Perdón, nunca volveré a decir eso. Pero el que tu me digas esas cosas es lindo, si las repites yo no me quejaria —le sonrió tan dulcemente que el aire de los pulmones de Risa escapó.

Ella también le sonrió, lo abrazó y le susurró:

— Te amo.

— Yo te amo más —correspondió Ootani.

Después de unos minutos se separarón.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver una pelicula? —preguntó Risa— Yo invito.

— Por supuesto.

Risa hizó el ademan de querer acomodar la correa de su bolso pero no lo halló.

— Esperame cinco minutos, olvide mi bolsó en el restaurant.

Risa fue y vino rápidamente, cuando salió Konatsu ya no estaba y Ootani tenia una mueca en la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —lo cuestionó rápidamente. Lo unico que faltaba era que ya se hubiera vuelto a enojar.

— No, nada —contestó el chico y le regalo una sonrisa a su novia. La tomó de la mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

Risa asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Ootani oía parlotear a su chica, y asentía cuando debía ser necesario, pero su mente no estaba concentrada en ella, no en esos momentos. En lo que el chico invertía su concentración era en las palabras que el tal "Konatsu" le habia dedicado antes de irse, cuando Risa habia entrado por su bolso.

_"Tienes razón" _habia dicho Konatsu al pasar a un lado de él, totalmente calmado _"Risa merce algo mejor que tu. Ella merece a alguien que no dude su amor"._ Y antes de que Ootani le contestara el chico ya se había marchado.

— ¡No me estas prestando atención! —se quejó Risa.

— Disculpa, es que intentaba recordar que tarea nos dejaron —mintió el chico.

— Sera mejor qe no vayamos al cine si tienes deberes pendientes.

— No, no te preocupes, es para el proximo miercoles, solo que... Olvidalo —movió su mano libre— ¿Qué decias?

— Ahm, si, que Nobu-chan... —continuó la chica.

Ootani la observaba hablar. De verdad la amaba. Y ella lo amaba a él, lo sabia. No habia porque complicarse, ni porque buscar un trasfondo donde no habia nada. Las palabras de Konatsu no lo iban a afectar. Ya no sentiria esa estupida inseguridad que lo invadió espontáneamente y sin razón alguna. Lo único que haría seria ser feliz, amar a Risa como la amaba y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos y hasta más para verla siempre así, con una sonrisa en su rostro, animada, feliz.

...

**Hola! Diganme, ¿que les parecio? ¿Esta muy equis, muy sencillo? ¿Esta pasable o agradable? Bueno si quieren decirmelo pueden hacerlo con un review, jeje.**

**Tsuchi-chan, ¿te ha gustado? ¡Ay, espero que si! Creeme que lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Te cuento, de hecho iba a ser muchisimo más largo, y cuando digo más es maaaaaaaaaaas. Nobu-chan, Nakao-chi, Mimi y Kohori también iban a tener su protagonismo pues tenia cosas preparadas para ellos y este en si no era el final, si no el "intermedio" por decirlo así, pero si ponia todo lo que queria pues iba a quedar un enorme y chocante one-shot así que se tuve que acortarlo bastante pero es que no te queria causar un dolor de cabeza. Espero que te guste hermanita ;D**


End file.
